Perhaps it's fate?
by Eve Kisara
Summary: This is my first fanfic here... generally, it can be considered as a spoiler for the game. It is placed on a specific incident that happened at the end of disc 3. This is a story between Rinoa and Squall. ^_^
1. Default Chapter

**Perhaps it's Fate?**  
By: Eve Kisara 

This is a Rinoa and Squall fanfiction. Hehe... I'm kinda nervous at what others may think about this fanfic, especially because I haven't written a lot of it just yet. Anyway, this takes place near the end of disc three in Final Fantasy 8. Some may consider this to be a spoiler for the game, so just watch out a bit ^_^. Anyway, like I said, this is my first fanfiction that I've publish here, so I'm kinda curious what others will think. ^_^ Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

I've never once questioned my destiny. Always just looked ahead of me for something to suddenly define my life. I knew that the future was ahead of me, and I walked along that path hoping for it to show me what I was meant to be. I didn't ask of what it was, and never once did I look for it through my soul. But now... I wasn't afraid of what I might become, but rather losing faith in myself as each second passed by. Something inside me told me that I was no longer in control of my actions, and the figure that haunted me was worrying me more than anything else in life. Watching as each man passed by me, I noted that they all had a thought of happiness in them. Looking through their eyes, it was obvious that they were doing what they thought was right. I didn't disagree. Locking up the sorceress that was terrorizing and perhaps ending life as everyone knew it was indeed an act of heroism. These people probably felt that they were helping the world, in which I agreed completely. I have no regrets. I came here under my own will, and I was not scared of what was to happen... instead, my eyes were focused on one thought. My mind couldn't let the idea go. All I could think about at that moment was those warm blue eyes that were once plastered on me. Squall Leonhart... I never thought that I could make him understand me, but I had dedicated to myself to breaking through his tough exterior without knowing myself. It was strange to me, how much I could think about him when I was about to end my life, but something told me that life would go on, and Squall was not yet about to leave my life completely... yet. 

"Miss Rinoa Heartilly? This is the head of the Sorceress Memorial. It brings me great sadness to do this to you, but I am sure you understand my intent. Is there something that we can do for you? Anything at all... please tell us," the man said to Rinoa with a microphone, looking at the girl from outside the locked chamber. She was to be sealed off and knocked into a great sleep after this conversation. 

"....." 

"Miss Heartilly?" 

"... Squall..." Rinoa said with a light smile on her face. She did not realize what was going on around her, but simply rather lost in her thoughts. The man looked at her with a weird expression, and gave her a slight side look. 

"Excuse me?" 

Suddenly, Rinoa gave a twitch and realized that someone was trying to talk to her. She slapped herself in her thoughts and looked at the man straight on. "I'm sorry... what did you say before? My deepest apologies..." 

"I said- " The man was unexpectively cut off when a loud noise was heard from the room behind him. All of a sudden, a whip was heard as well as the punching sounds of some mysterious guests. Screams and yells were heard, and the man began to wonder what exactly was going on out there! He turned around and began to walk towards the metal doors, only to be greeted by a very rushed man with a gunblade. "What? Who are you!!" demanded the scientist as he gave a side look at his mysterious guest. 

"You need not know who I might be! I am here for one reason, and that alone!" Squall said as he looked around the deep spacious room. His eyes were locked on the chamber in which a small form was trying to look through. 

"I am sorry, but I cannot let you complete your wish! This is a governmental area, it is locked off and NO ONE is to be here without written consent! Whatever it is that you would like to do, will not be allowed. We are in the middle of something here, young man, and we DO NOT appreciate your disturbance!" yelled the scientist at the taller form in front of him. He noted that the man in front of him was obviously losing his patience, but he was not about to give up his authority. 

"Look at ME! I have never been more confused in my life, and I am NOT about to let you stop me!" yelled out the obviously angered man as he pushed the scientist aside and began to run towards the locked chamber. Just as mad as he was, the scientist got to his feet immediately and was about to rush up to him when a familiar man walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked him in the eye, and sent the scientist out of the room. After giving a quick glance at the man running towards the chamber, he chuckled and turned around to leave.

Squall Leonhart. He was a man known to be avoidant of other people. This young man at the age of seventeen, had been through more than more adults ever would in their life. Squall grew up in an orphan, where he had first met the people that he now worked with. Selphie, Quistis, Irvine, Zell, and unforgettably, Seifer. It was strange how much his life has changed since. He remembered a time when he used to be free, and was open to emotions. His older sister, Ellone, had always been there for him... until one day. Mysteriously, the older sister that he looked up to had left him. There was nothing that could replace that feeling in his heart. Yet another time when he was abandoned... all alone. From that day forward, Squall had made sure that he would not get close to anyone in his lifetime. The pain that one went through when they are abandoned hurt more than anything else could in life. He was determined, and he was sure of himself. Squall Leonhart had turned himself into a "lone wolf" under free will... simply to avoid the pain of one leaving him. People looked at him a cold hearted and silent person... he was used to it by now, and didn't let it bother him. 

... Times have changed though. No matter how much he tried to hide from the world, Rinoa Heartilly had changed his life forever. Spirited, and always energetic, her ways have made Squall fall for her... fast and hard. She was always free... opening her emotions for the world to see. Nothing stopped her from being that sweet girl in everyone's mind... she was indefinitely someone that seemed like the perfect girl.

Thoughts roared around Squall's mind, as he stood there looking at the locked chamber. He was out of ideas as to how to get the poor girl out of there. Looking through the glass, he could see how saddened and scared Rinoa was. Never had he seen her like that till the incident. Yes. Somehow, during the battle that they had between Edea, the sorceress had passed on all her power to Rinoa just before she passed out. Rinoa was in a coma after the sudden attack, and had not awaken until Adel had used her to free Ultimicia. All these names clouded around Squall's head as he reached up to his hair and pulled on it softly. He didn't want to care about all these sorceress that he was supposedly out to catch. All that mattered to him now, was Rinoa. He didn't care if he was fired from SeeD, he didn't care if the whole world hated him for releasing Rinoa, he only knew that he was doing something for himself for once. Freeing Rinoa, was all that he could think about at the time. 

Simple as that.

Suddenly, he was tired of thinking, tired of fighting. He simply ran up to the glass and began pounding on it hardly, leaving a very worried Rinoa looking back at him. Without stopping, he drew his gunblade from his side and decided to slice right through the materials and wires around the chamber. The shell around Rinoa opened immediatly, freeing her spirits once again... 


	2. Default Chapter

Perhaps it's Fate?  
By: Eve Kisara   
  
Here's the second chapter... thanks to those that commented on the first one ^^. I know this is a weird chapter, but uh... I'm trying my best, lol. Anyway, I was going to just rewrite the story of FF8, but I changed it a bit around now. ^^... Thanks again! Enjoy ^_^  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
...prying through the space between them, Rinoa flew into his arms. Squall stood there, stunned for a moment, The small form that his arms have now wrapped around held onto him tightely as if the world was ending. Rinoa hid her face in his broad shoulders and cried softly in response to all that had happened in the past few days.  
  
"Squall... what are you doing here?" questioned Rinoa even though she was glad that he had come for her. She was lost between hundreds of questions that were flying through her mind. She loved Squall with all her heart, but was always confused with what he had thought of her.  
  
"I couldn't leave you here... all alone... my heart was crying out for you, Rinoa," Squall said to Rinoa softly. He moved his hand up and down her back, attempting to reassure Rinoa as much as he could.  
  
"Rinoa kept her head on his shoulder and smiled shyly at Squall's response. Suddenly, two voices yelled into the room.  
  
"Yo guys! We've got to get out if here now!" cried out Quistis and Zell together. The two had been furiously fighting off the guards outside while Squall had left to retrieve Rinoa. One crack of Quistis's whip sent her enemies flat to the ground while Zell's punches would throw them into space. The amazing duel had conquered the battlefield without even a slight feeling of challenge...  
  
But that doesn't mean it wasn't tiring.  
  
"Let's go Rinoa," Squall said to Rinoa as he pulled away from her. Looking into her horrified eyes, lonliness and worries reflected in them. He had the urge to hold her close to him again, to tell her that all was going to be fine soon... but time was out. By now, the reinforcements would soon arrive, which meant that Rinoa would have little chance to escape. Squall took Rinoa's hand and held it tightly. He looked into her eyes once again and then quickly steals another hug. Pulling away almost immediately, Squall quickly pulled her towards the doorway. Zell and Quistis was once again there to clear the way, Strong and confident, the two were still fighting their way past the enemies that were standing in their way of rescuing their friend. Squall was always reluctant to people, and seemed cold and unfriendly, but by the way Zell and Quistis were bravely defending Squall and Rinoa, he finally realized that these... were indeed his friends. He had done nothing to deserve such amazing people to be his friends. He often ignored them whenever they tried to start a conversation. Squall was touched beyond his belief... and felt like his spirits were finally freed after years of hiding from the world of friendship. He felt strange... what had he down to receive such amazing friends? Quistis, Zell, Irvine, Selphie, and especially Rinoa. These were people that stuck by his side no matter what. Without realizing himself, they had become the very people that he depended on. It had been quite some time since he last called someone his friend, but he was happy. All of them would sacrifice their lives for him... and he would do the same for them. Finally, he could say to himself that... Squall Leonhart, had friends.  
  
"Squall! Snap out of it, will ya? We need to get Rinoa out of here!" yelled out Zell as he continued to fight. Punching and kicking at all his enemies, Squall could see the tired eyes of Zell.  
  
"Sorry! Let's go!" Squall replied with a faint smile on his face. He grabbed Rinoa's arm, and all of a sudden picked her up. She gasped for a second when she felt Squall put one hand behind her back and the through the bottom of her knees. Surprised, but with one look into his reassuring eyes, she knew that she would be safe in his arms. She noted the fact that there was something different about him now, His eyes didn't seem to reflect to her sadness or even loneliness… but instead, it was now filled with a soft and happy glow. She smiled and put her arms around his neck as he began to run towards the entrance. Bouncing up and down in his embrace, she quickly began to pay more attention to what was happening around them. While Zell and Quistis cleared the way, Squall was jumping past guard after guard. Rinoa wanted to help, but there was nothing that she could really do to lessen up the tension that was now built around the four. She felt helpless, but decided that it would probably be for the best if she remained silent for the time being.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"Rinoa...? Rinoa, are you okay?" Squall asked the girl sleeping peacefully in his arms. Carefully, he settled Rinoa down on a chair in the conference room of the Ragnorak. Squall wished there was a bed aboard the ship so that his sleeping princess could take a long, deserved rest. Taking off his coat, he placed it on Rinoa, hoping that she wouldn't catch a cold.  
  
"Rinoa..." Squall asid as he took the seat beside her and brushed his hand against her cheeks. It was no wonder that Rinoa was tired, especially after the recent happenings. First there was the fight against Edea. Although that was quite some time ago, Rinoa had actually been restless since... and so had Squall. After the long battle, Rinoa was faced with the biggest chance in her life... becoming a sorceress. It had changed her from deep within, but what was worse was what others thought of her now. Everyone looked at her differently now. The girl who everyone thought was the sweetest and most loving, was now a sorceress under control by evil. Suddenly, Squall punched the chair in front of him with his strong fists releasing his anger.  
  
"WHY? Why did all this have to happen to Rinoa?!? She doesn't deserve this! Why couldn't you have given all the pain to me?!? I've lived a hard life, and I can handle it being exactly the same way for the rest of it... Rinoa shouldn't have to see this. She shouldn't have to face this... why did you have to do this to her? Why did you have to ruin her life?" Squall cried out into the air. He wasn't exactly sure who he was talking to, he just had to let all of his emotions out. Weirdly, Squall began to feel a cold drops on his left arm. Tracing the weird sensation, he lead his eyes to his own arm, where to his surprise, five gentle fingers were now situated.  
  
"Squall!" Rinoa yelled out as tears travelted down her face. Drop after drop, Rinoa's eyes began to swell up as she looked up into Squall's surprised eyes. "Thank you for your kind words... but, I don't deserve your protection, I'm nothing but a sorceress!" Rinoa said as she accepted the truth and continued to cry.  
  
Squall looked down at Rinoa. He was scared, and didn't know what to say. The girl that he had wanted to protect ever since her coma was now crying because of his words. He was angered at the way she looked at herself, but there was nothing he could really do... but to be there for her. "Rinoa! I'm sorry... I didn't mean for you to hear what I had said... Whether you're a sorceress or not, you're still Rinoa... you're still the one I love with all my heart!" Squall nervously replied her as he lifted his own hand and wiped away her tears. He felt a bit embarrassed for the words that he had used, even if he had meant them. Never had he expressed himself so protectively to anyone before. Squall was scared if what Rinoa would say, but the grip around his arm comforted him. It seemed like she was urging him to look at her in the eyes. Squall slowly turned his head to face the scared figure beside him. There was Rinoa. She was indeed still crying, which hurted him to watch, but what had also at the same time reassured him was the slight smile that she had plastered on her face. Rinoa had a unique smile, one that would make even the weakest souls in the world light up with happiness. Squall felt a lot lighter all of a sudden as he was free of guilt and worries. In fact, with Rinoa by his side, everything seemed to be less of a problem... he had support now... Rinoa was there for him and so were the friends that he never knew he had. Looking into the eyes of the girl he loved with all his heart, he began to cry also. It was strange for him... so many years without smiling, crying, or even laughing... it had all ended now. Rinoa had forever changed his life. Squall quickly pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her, crying and sobbing ever so lightly. Rinoa was exactly the same. She was sobbing with a small smile on her face as she quickly completed the embrace by putting her arms on his shoulders. She was just as scared as Squall, but in each other's arms, it seemed as if everything that was once a problem had quickly floated away. A warm, loving feeling drifted through the two. They felt secure and soft all over, as if an angel had visited them. It was then that Squall realized that he needed Rinoa just as much as she needed him.  



End file.
